Break Up In A Small Town
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Zoe and George Season Two One-Shot Song-Fic


Author's Note: Okay, so I know I have other stories to be focusing on, but every time I hear this song, I think of that scene in 2x11 when Zoe and George run into each other and George says, "You can take all the single guys in Bluebell and put them in one room. You were bound to date someone I knew." And then of course Zoe says, "And you were bound to date their ex-wife." Then, the other day, Sunnyr, a champion for the mostly abandoned Zeorge ship came out with two new Zeorge stories, and I was like, I always wanted to do more Zeorge stories, and I'm inspired now, so I decided to do a little one-shot songfic. I still cannot believe nobody has made a video with this song for any of the Hart of Dixie couples though. Anyway, here is a one-shot Zeorge songfic for "Break Up In A Small Town" by Sam Hunt.

Disclaimer: Neither the show, nor the song lyrics, belong to me.

* * *

 **Second Author's Note After Repost: I was told I had to re-post this without the lyrics. I hope it is still enjoyable, and that all of the kind reviews people left do not disappear. Thank you to Becky, Guest/A, KSD17, Sunnyr, and the other guest for your kind reviews and for sticking up for me. Those of you who did know who you are. Again, this is the same story, just without the lyrics. I encourage people to look up the lyrics and the song when they read this fic.**

* * *

Break Up In A Small Town

It had been a couple weeks since Zoe told me that we shouldn't date, and I was doing okay. I mean, I wasn't happy. I wanted to be with this girl. I called off a fifteen-year-relationship and the wedding of the year for this girl. But she didn't want to be with me. Not anymore, or at least, not right now.

The whole thing was pretty frustrating in all honesty, but I kept busy. Like tonight, when I went to Wally's birthday party.

Despite owning a bar, Wally isn't really known for his bashes. It's usually just some beers, some free food, and maybe a couple videogames. Not that that is a bad party. It's nice and low key. Still, I'd had a long day, so I decided to call it an early night.

And who should walk in on my way out but Zoe.

It wasn't that I hadn't seen her since, but I hadn't expected her to show up here. This was mostly a guys kind of party. Wanda was here with Tom, and she was having a blast, but Zoe isn't exactly a beer and videogames kind of girl. She's classy. Sophisticated. I was pretty sure she didn't think much of videogames. But here she was.

"Hi." I say, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Hey George."

"Fancy seein' you here." I say.

"Yeah, well, Wally's a patient, so …" she trails off. I notice she has something in her hands. A nicely wrapped gift. That was thoughtful of her.

"So, uh, what did you get him?"

"Videogame."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Uh, Wade helped me pick one out. It's not really an area of expertise for me, you know."

I nod. Wade. Wade was the other reason we weren't together. It's not like I didn't get where Zoe was coming from. I had hurt her before, and she felt I needed time to move on from Lemon in order for us to be together. I mean, okay, maybe I didn't really get it, but I knew she believed it, and I wanted to make her happy. Still, I couldn't help but think that if she and Wade hadn't hooked up that night, we would be together. And I hate how it is so easy for them to go back to being friends now, where as her and I are just … awkward.

"Well, I'll see ya around." I say, and she nods. I watch her as she makes her way into the party. I can't help but notice the way Wade smiles when he sees her. I'm not so sure that that's over, regardless of what Zoe said. Still, I'll make myself crazy if I just keep thinking about it so I head home and try to think about something else.

* * *

I hadn't seen Zoe since the whole sleepwalking debacle. It may be unfair, but I feel like she broke my heart that night. It's driving me crazy not knowing who she's seeing, but at the same time, I don't want to know.

So we're kind of avoiding each other, but then I notice her car that is just a few paces ahead of mine. She hasn't had it long, but I know all the cars in Bluebell, so I know it's hers. I don't know if she knows I'm behind her. I kind of hope she doesn't. I'm not really ready to deal with her just yet. I'll be stopping off for gas soon anyway, so…

But then she pulls into the gas station. Shit. I was really hoping we wouldn't have to see each other.

She gets out, and I can tell she's coming straight from work because her hair's up in a messy ponytail. She heads to the pump, and all I can do is wait for her to finish up, because there only is one pump, and I'm too low on gas to just drive off. When she finally finishes and gets back in her car, I breathe a sigh of relief. I take care of gassing up my car and get back on the road. I can't help but wonder though, was she driving in this same direction. Is her car a few cars ahead of mine?

I was alone in a car with Zoe once. Well, actually, more than once, because she didn't have her own car and she needed a rides a lot, but there was this one time. I was giving her a ride home from Mobile and I turned on the radio. She smiled and said that she loved the song. I told her it was my favorite station, and she said she'd have to make a mental note since she didn't know that Alabama stations yet. I can't help but wonder, is she playing that station now?

* * *

The election is over, and Tansy and I have spent the night bonding. It's the first time I've really felt something since Zoe. It's the first time I've felt like, hey, maybe I can do this. I could date Tansy. She's not Zoe, but she's great. And there could be something there. I need to think about it though, because, am I really ready for that?

* * *

Wade. It's Wade. There have been signs for some time, but I didn't want to see them. I knew he was the guy she slept with, but she played it off like a one-night-stand. And then when she said she was seeing somebody, I didn't want to think who it could be, but I can't deny that the thought occurred to me. Wade, who is my friend. Wade, who I grew up with. Wade is dating the girl I'm in love with.

I've noticed the looks they give each other, the stolen moments. And he's seemed happier. Plus, Wade Kinsella swearing off women? Who would buy that? No, he was clearly seeing somebody, and thankfully, he cares enough to be faithful to her, because Zoe deserves that. I want him to be happy. He's my friend. And I want her to be happy. Its just … it feels like crap knowing that she's with him and not me.

I consider confronting him, but what good would that do? Right now, I need to be a friend and just let it be. I owe that to both of them, much as it kills me.

* * *

It finally comes up between Wade and I. he and Zoe have been acting crazy trying to hide it, like when I came in and she dove under his bed. It's getting a little ridiculous, and I figure it's time to tell them I know. I tell Wade that I'm sort of okay with it, which is true. I'm thinking about Tansy and the future, and I want Zoe and Wade to be happy. But I have to add the sort of, because while I don't actually hold it against either of them, I'm not really okay with it either.

* * *

It was this big deal at New Years. Zoe and Wade came to the town New Years party together! They are a couple! Everybody was so surprised. Nobody saw that one coming. Tom comes up to me and says, "And we all thought it would be you and her." and I just nod, because what can I say. Of course, I'm at the party with Tansy, so I'm happy. I'm having a good time.

But you can't deny that they are not hiding it anymore. They're together everywhere, and they are no strangers to public displays of affection. As much as I like Tansy, every time I see them kissing, I feel a small pull in my stomach.

* * *

It hurts that she got over me so fast. And it hurts that it's with Wade, but I know I have to let it be. It's like she said, now is not our time. Maybe it'll never be our time. Life is about timing, and ours was just never right. Of course, a lot of that was her choice, and I do wonder sometimes what things would be like if we'd chosen differently.

When I run into her we talk about Wade and Tansy, and it's weird and awkward, but unavoidable. Like I say to her, it's life in Bluebell. Of course she would end up with a guy I know. Of course we would be bumping into each other and seeing each other coupled off. The only way around it would be for one of us to move, and that's not happening.

So we keep going like this. It'll get easier. It has to. That's life in a small town for you.

* * *

I really wanted to punch Wade out after he cheated on Zoe. I still can't believe he did that. I thought he was better than that. She deserved better than that.

I decide to go stop by her place to see how she's doing. When I get there, she's covered in sugar, reeks of alcohol, and is wearing one of Wade's old T-shirts.

"Hey." She just groans, shakes her head, and pulls the covers back up over her head, "Zoe." No response this time, "I brought ice cream." I say, taking the pint of rocky road out of the plastic bag I carried it here in.

"Rocky Road?" she asks.

"Yup."

She pushes the covers back. There's a spoon sticking to her face. I reach out to remove it, but she pushes me away, taking the spoon herself and reaching for the ice cream.

"Thanks George." She says as she scoops, "For the ice-cream and all. But I'm not really in the mood for company."

I nod, "I know. It's hell to be cheated on. But you were there for me when I found out about Lemon and Lavon, remember?"

She nods, sadly, "I didn't know how to get through that, but you helped me. And look at me today." She actually looks at me, surprisingly.

"You look the same." She says.

"That's not true. I got a hair cut." She laughs, "And, I'm happy. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you can be happy again too."

"I don't know how to. I don't know how to deal with it. How can I deal with seeing him everyday, at Lavon's kitchen, at The Rammer Jammer, in town? This is Bluebell, and he's my neighbor. I'm going to see him everywhere. How do I deal with that?"

"You curse the world and swear in your head and tell yourself it has to get better, and eventually it does."

She gives me a weak smile, "You're a good friend George." She says, giving me a hug. I hold her in my arms, hoping that I helped somehow. "You're a good guy." I start to let go, but she clings a little bit, so I keep hugging her. I cannot believe that Wade did this to her. If I had been with her, I never would have let her go. But that's dangerous territory, letting my mind go there. Besides, we had our shot, and we missed it.

"You'll make it through this, Zoe. I promise."

She lets me go and gifts me with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what did you think? I wasn't really sure where to go with it, but I wanted to get in the basics of the Zeorge feeling. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.


End file.
